


Fish Out of Water

by Meribell64



Series: Gifts and Birthdays [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, F/M, Fishing, Fluff, Humor, Marriage, Modern Era, claude is so in love with his wife, no beta we die like Glenn, ok there's prob like one or two swear words in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29530974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meribell64/pseuds/Meribell64
Summary: Byleth and Claude get married unexpectedly and eloped. This doesn't sit well with either of their families, and not particularly with Jeralt Reus Eisner. At the end of their impromptu honeymoon, Byleth's parents insisted on a fishing trip to bond with their son-in-law. Claude knows this will not end well. Not well at all.
Relationships: Jeralt Reus Eisner & Claude von Riegan, Jeralt Reus Eisner & My Unit | Byleth, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Series: Gifts and Birthdays [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012686
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	Fish Out of Water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tamoria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamoria/gifts).



> This is a special present for Tamoria!!! Happy belated birthday to this amazing writer. Y’all should absolutely check out her stories, here’s one right [→here←](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22153708/chapters/52883746)!!
> 
> BUT I ALSO RECOMMEND LITERALLY EVERYTHING SHE WRITES!
> 
> This honestly got away from me and I don't know how, help. 
> 
> I hope this gift is close to your liking tho!! <3

_“Let’s get married.”_

_Her periwinkle eyes grow wide as she processes what he says,“What?”_

_“I mean it, let’s get married.”_

_“Claude, be reasonable.”_

_Byleth loves him. She truly does. But to get married? They would, first of all, need to be_ engaged _, and second of all, they need time, time that neither of them have with her job as a teacher, and soon to be principal, and Claude about to inherit his father’s position of CEO of his company, just where would they even--_

_“Byleth.”_

_Just like that, all her attention snaps back to him as Claude holds her hand in his and his verdant green eyes boring into hers. Goddess, she hates how easily he’s able to subdue her like this with just a single touch-- a single_ look _._

_“I know, but honestly? I just want to be with you and I know with…” he gestures vaguely in the air with his free hand, “Everything, it seems sudden. But Byleth, when are we ever going to have a chance to just… slow down?”_

_She becomes quiet as she thinks about what he says. He was right. She can’t even remember the last time they just had a moment, and when they did, some kind of goddess gremlin would always decide to intervene and ruin whatever plan they had for each other._

_Byleth inhales deeply before saying, “Okay.”_

_“I know it’s all crazy, but--” Claude stops and looks at her surprised. “Wait, what?”_

_“Let’s get married. Right now.”_

_“Wait, you’re serious?”_

_“I--” She sputters. “Yes, I’m serious! You literally just suggested this!”_

_It was Claude’s turn to sputter. “W-well, okay I know I did, but I honestly didn’t expect you to be on board so quickly! I had a whole speech in mind to convince you.” He pouts._

_Somehow, Byleth couldn’t bring herself to be annoyed. She just laughed lightly and cupped his face with her hands. “Goddess, you’re exasperating.”_

_She watches his lips stretch from ear to ear into a grin as he leans into her touch. “I think you mean, persuasive and charismatic.”_

_“Shut up.” She captured his lips with hers, kissing him softly. She holds his face close to hers and feels his arm snake around her waist to press her further up against him._

_They pull away, keeping their foreheads pressed together. “I love you, Byleth.”_

_“I love you, too, Claude.”_

* * *

And that’s how they end up happily married with a marriage certificate, Byleth’s left ring finger adorned with a beautiful silver band with an emerald jewel embedded in it, while Claude’s left ring finger was adorned with a matching band but with amethysts. It was perfect. They got quickly and promptly married at court, with simple, but heartfelt, vows, and afterwards a quick airfare trip to a villa that Claude’s family owns in Deirdriu that has the most amazing view of the sea. She couldn’t have been happier than married to the love of her life. Everything felt in place. Except...

“You got married… without consulting anyone?” She hears her father’s gruff, and perhaps annoyed (or angry, she couldn’t really tell) voice on the other line of the phone. “Forget consulting, didn’t even let anyone know.”

“Well it was… kind of a …. Spur of the moment thing,” Byleth attempted, covering the microphone and mouthing to Claude of what to say.

He could only give a helpless shrug as he was facing a similar conversation with his own parents on his phone. “Maman, I’m sorry, cut me some slack here,” he says to his own mother.

On his end, she could hear his mother (and now her mother-in-law), sigh quite loudly and threaten, “I swear boy, the moment you get back, I am going to--” Byleth could only assume what choice words were said to him as they spoke back in Almyran. 

On her end, she hears her father sighed and could imagine him running his hand down his face and pinching the bridge of his nose. “ _Kind of_ is an understatement kid.”

It was her turn to sigh. “Father, just listen…”

Before she could hear her father’s response, she could hear her mother on the phone. “Oh Jeralt, as if you weren’t any better. Give me the phone.” She could hear her father sputter but in a matter of seconds, she could hear the phone on the other end changing speakers. “By, sweetie, congratulations on your marriage, I’m really happy for you.”

Well, Byleth was glad at least one person was. “Thank you, mom… I’m really, really sorry that we didn’t tell anyone.”

“Well…” Her mother didn’t deny the fact they were a little upset before continuing, “We would’ve liked it if you had given us some time and told us. We haven’t even met the boy yet! We’re just worried about you, you know that.”

“Yes mom, I know.” Byleth left the kitchen that she was using to talk to her parents, making her way to the living room to sit down on the large couch that sat across a fireplace. “We just got tired of waiting. We got tired of making everything… perfect. And I just…” She clutched the hem of her shirt. “I just know this was the right choice, mom, and I never felt anything like this before. With _anyone_.”

Her mother was quiet on the other line, but she could tell that she was patiently and calmly listening. “I understand, sweetheart. No matter what, you’re our daughter and we will support you in your decisions.”

A small smile finally appears on Byleth’s lips. “Thank you, mom. Is… father really that mad?”

A sigh, one that is tired, but fond, could be heard as her mother spoke, “He’s not angry, he’s just upset that he couldn’t see who stole our little girl’s heart.” 

“Oh, there’ll be more than just seeing if I ever meet him,” Byleth hears her father grumble on the other line.

“Jeralt,” her mother quietly reprimands him before clearing her throat. “Anyways, where are you honey? And when will you be back?”

“Uhh, well…” Byleth taps her fingers against her lap as she tries to think how much she should say. She decides honesty is probably the best way to go considering the situation. “After we got married, we went ahead and just… booked a flight to Deirdriu and… now we’re here. We’ll be back soon, mom, I promise.” She really means it this time. “And don’t worry about my work, I let the school know that I’ll be out for a while.”

“That’s good! Enjoy your honeymoon sweetie, and how about when you come back, we could meet your new husband?”

Byleth swallows. Well, the sooner the better to rip off the band-aid right? “Of course, mom. I know you’ll love him.” Although, she wasn’t sure how her father would react.

“Great! Well let’s not keep you away for so long, call us again soon, okay? Love you.”

“Love you.”

Her mother hangs up the phone voice, most likely to keep her out of reach from her father.

She lets out a long breath, her shoulders slumping as she leans back against the couch. She didn’t realize how tense she was during the phone call. Next to her, she hears a similar sigh and an added weight to the couch. She looks to her side and sees her husband-- goddess, _husband_ \-- looking just as tired as she was after his own phone call with his parents. “Let me guess, they took it well?” she asked.

“Oh yeah, they did. They said the first thing they’re going to do is tie my hands to the back of a horse and get dragged by it. Oh like the good ole days,” Claude laughs as he rests his head back.

Byleth laughs. “I’m pretty sure my dad wants to do something similar. Well, maybe just chew me out. He doesn’t want to admit he has a bit of a soft spot for his ‘baby girl’.”

Claude chuckles. “From the stories you always tell me, he’s a force to be reckoned with.”

“Yup.”

They fall into a comfortable silence, sitting on the couch next to each other. She felt his hand lay on top of hers and she couldn’t help but drop her gaze down. Her first sight was the beautiful emerald jewel, glittering in the light, and sitting perfectly on top of her finger. He laces his fingers in between hers, and she welcomes the warmth of his hand. “We’re married,” she says, as if finally registering it for the first time in her mind.

“We’re married,” he repeats. 

They turn their heads towards each other, smiles blossoming on their faces. “So what’s the first business for _Mrs. Byleth von Riegan_?” he asks, playfully wiggling his eyebrows at her.

Byleth laughs at the eyebrow wiggle as she turns her body towards him, keeping their fingers laced together. “I think the first order of business for _Mr. Claude Eisner_ and _Mrs. Byleth von Riegan_ is to have a nice walk in town.”

“Just a walk?” Claude asks as he squeezes her hand.

“A walk through town, see the marketplace. Think about what to have for dinner. Have a nice home cooked meal. And… maybe…” her cheeks flush a light pink color. 

“Maybe…?” Claude prompts.

“And maybe…” she says again, inching closer to him. Soon, she moves to sit on top of his lap, straddling him as she wraps an arm around his shoulders, running her fingers through his finely combed back hair. She loves the way his eyes widens at the sudden move, cheeks turning a light red color against his bronze skin. Lowering her face to his, their lips centimeters away from each other, she whispers, “We celebrate our first night of being married.”

Claude hums, his hands settling at her hips and pulling her body closer to his. “That sounds like a wonderful idea,” he answers back smoothly. Before she could respond, he captured her lips with his and ran a hand along her side, specifically at a particular ticklish spot.

Byleth laughed unexpectedly against his mouth, quickly pulling away and grabbing onto his shoulders for leverage. “Claude! That tickles!” 

He grinned widely at her. “I think you mean, _Mr. Claude Eisner_ ,” he teases as he continues to tickle her side with his fingers.

“Claude, stop!” she laughs harder, now struggling to get away from his grasp.

“Not a chance, love!” 

As they toppled over on the couch, laughter and kisses was shared throughout the house.

* * *

Claude considered himself to be the luckiest man alive. The past week of their impromptu honeymoon of their impromptu marriage was undoubtedly, the best thing to happen in his life. While he considered himself spontaneously, he would have never thought he would be marrying what he knew was the love of his life. If someone told him that he would be getting married to the smartest, sexiest, beautiful teacher to have ever existed in all of Fodlan, that could match wit for wit and banter for banter, he would have laughed at their faces. 

Well, he guessed they would be laughing at him now. But alas, like all good things, it must come to an end as his wife-- stars, _his wife--_ had announced news that he was sure had marked the day of his death. “Claude, are you okay?”

“I’m sorry, was that love? Could you say that again?” he said to her.

“I said when we get back, my parents want to go on a fishing trip.”

“A fishing trip?” he repeated.

“A fishing trip.” She nods.

“As in a trip to go fishing?”

“... Yes, a trip to go fishing.”

Right. That’s what a fishing trip is. He clears his throat and carefully pushes his bowl to the side. “A fishing trip with _your parents?_ ” 

“And me,” Byleth added. 

“And you… Hm.” He had to take a sip of his coffee, which he was sure would probably be the last good thing he drank for the day. “So again, a fishing trip with you, and your parents. Your mom and your dad.” 

Byleth sighed. “Claude, I know. If you don’t want to--”

“No, no! I do, I do! I’m just… I’m sorry, I’m being weird, I know.” He reaches across the table and holds her hand, stroking the ring he placed on her finger. It just feels like it was yesterday he had just married her. “I’m just… worried is all. I mean, we got married all of the sudden, and I haven’t met your parents either, so what if they don’t approve of me?”

“Well… to be fair, this was your idea,” Byleth stated, in no means to be cruel and harsh, but to help ease the tension that had suddenly appeared. She squeezed his hand, stroking it gently with her thumb as a means to assure him. 

It is effective as he laughs lightly. “Fair,” he agrees. 

“And, I would have to meet your parents too at some point, but I figured, maybe it might be easier to deal with mine first,” his wife-- he is never going to get tired of calling her that-- explained further to him. 

“Well, I’m not so much worried about your mom, as I am of your dad. From everything you told me about him, I’m pretty convinced that the first thing he’ll do to me is… not something good,” he laughs nervously, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand.

“He’s not going to do something. Not if I have a say about it,” Byleth says determinedly, a fierce protectiveness shining through her eyes. Stars, he loves her so much. “Besides, it’s just a fishing trip. What could go wrong?”

 _A lot of things,_ he wants to say, but didn’t want to make it worse than it already is. Or maybe it was just all in his head and everything will be fine. “You’re right, I’m just overthinking,” he tries to laugh it off.

She smiles lovingly at him and it never stopped to make him want to swoon. “I love you,” she says to him.

“I love you too,” he returns. They reach across the table and share a kiss. 

“Now eat up, I’ll pack our things and let my parents know we’re coming back home.”

He sighs and keeps his loose grip over her fingers as his wife stands up and pulls away. He already misses the warmth of her touch as she leaves. “Yes, Mrs. Byleth von Riegan,” he sighs dramatically and he gets a playful hit on the shoulder as she walks away from the table.

Right, what could go wrong on a fishing trip with her parents?

* * *

He should have written a will before they made it to the cabin. Everything feels like a blur as he stands in front of a tall, burly man, easily towering over him like he was some kind of giant. His eyes meet brown eyes, brown eyes that glare and scrutinize him and send chills to his very core. He really should’ve thought this through with that marriage suggestion, huh? 

With whatever courage he managed to find within himself, Claude clears his throat and holds his hand out to the man in front of him, “It’s… nice to meet you, sir. I’m Claude von Riegan. I’m--”

“Yeah, I know. The guy who kidnapped my daughter away.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa I didn’t kidnap her,” Claude immediately defends himself. “We got married.”

“Yeah, kidnapped her, same thing.” 

“I--”

To his rescue was a lovely woman with hair of green, a stark contrast with his wife’s. This woman abruptly pushed the man to the side and stood in front of him, taking his hands into hers suddenly with a soft smile on her face, one that much resembled his wife’s. “You must be Claude, we’re so excited to meet you. My name is Sitri, Byleth’s mother.”

Claude blinks once before letting out an awkward laugh. “A-ah yes! I’m Claude. I’m Byleth’s… h-husband…” Somehow it still hasn’t quite settled in that he was _married_ and was Byleth’s _husband_. He hoped his face wasn’t as red as it felt warm. 

He looks up when the woman chuckles softly. “Then that makes you my son-in-law! I’m so happy to finally meet you, and this is Jeralt,” she gestures to the man behind her who only crossed his arms in front of his chest and grumbled something. He’s still glaring at him. “Byleth’s father.”

 _And the man who’s going to rip me in half and make sure my body will never be found._ “A-ahh it’s a pleasure to meet you both!” He forces a grin on his face. 

Sitri releases his hands and clasped them together in delight as she says, “I know this trip might be sudden, especially right after your honeymoon, but we wanted to get to know the man who captured our daughter’s heart.”

“Yeah, don’t worry, it’ll be a fun time, boy.”

Before Claude had a chance to mull over Jeralt’s definition of a fun time, Byleth seems to swoop in to his rescue. “Claude, could you help me unpack some of our stuff to our room?”

“A-ah yes, coming!” Claude dashed for his love’s side as quickly as he could but he could feel a pair of two eyes boring behind him as the sound of soft giggles were heard behind him. 

He tried to distract himself and take his chance to calm his nerves while placing their clothes away into the given clothes drawer. 

“Claude?” 

He looks up and over to Byleth, eyebrows slightly furrowed together and lips pressed together in a thin line. It was her worried face for him. He gives her an assured smile. “I’m fine, your dad is just a bit more intimidating than I imagine.”

“I’m sorry, he can be a bit… overbearing sometimes,” Byleth said as she walks over to his side, closing the drawer for him. 

“No, it’s fine! I mean, I did take his only daughter away on an impromptu marriage. I think I can see how he feels since he hasn’t met me before at all.” He takes her hands into his, bringing them up to his lips. “Besides, this is a good chance to get to know each other right?”

Claude watches her lips quirk upwards into a small smile. “Right. I just hope he doesn’t try anything,” she sighs as she shakes her head lightly. “It’s not like I’m 10.”

“He’s just worried, Byleth, really. And come on, it’s me! If I can win your heart, I can definitely win over your dad’s.” He gives her his signature wink and confident smirk, making her laugh. 

“If I recall, I’m pretty sure I was the one who won _your_ heart,” she teased.

He winced, placing his hand over his chest as if she had wounded him. “Hey now, give me some credit! I got you to marry me didn’t I?” 

“Not until _after_ I said it though!” she argued. 

“Buuuut I was the one who brought it up.”

She shakes her head, but nonetheless amused with his counterpoints. “You are impossible.”

“Ahh, but you make the impossible, possible, my love.” 

He grins widely in victory as a shade of pink colors her cheeks. “Goddess, stop, you’re so cheesy!” she whines as she turns away to hide her face to finish packing away their belongings.

He quickly wraps his arms around her waist and picks her up, pulling her body to him. “Ahh, but my love, my stars, my goddess, you love it when I talk like this. You are nothing but the light that paves through the darkness!”

Byleth laughs, trapped into his embrace and wiggles around to escape. “Claudeeeeee,” she whines again.

Claude doesn’t relent and continues on, leaving the task they had at hand unattended.

* * *

It was the next day and as Claude wanted to ease the day by getting to know Sitri first, he was robbed of that chance by Jeralt who insisted that he should spend time with his new father-in-law. While Byleth was reluctant to leave them both together, bless her heart, Sitri on the other hand thought it was a good idea. 

Thus, that’s how he found himself in the middle of the lake where the cabin was settled by, in a boat, holding a fishing rod with Jeralt sitting next to him, also holding a fishing rod. He was convinced that Jeralt can think of at least fifty different ways of how to murder him right here and right now. They were in the middle of nowhere and he has no doubt that Jeralt knows this area like the back of his hand, so the chances of being found were practically slim to none. 

So, he used the one weapon he had: his words. “So… Nice day we’re having huh?” he attempted.

“Sure,” Jeralt says and nothing else.

Silence. 

_Okay… Let’s try something else_. “So, I hear you used to work for the CEO of the Seiros Company. That’s pretty impressive.”

Jeralt scoffs when it gets brought up. “It was just a gig. Rhea and I go way back, although I’m sure she doesn’t appreciate me marrying her daughter.”

“Her daughter?” Claude raises an eyebrow. Well this is interesting. “Wait, you mean… Sitri?”

“Who else would I be talking about?” The tall man asks and leans forward, pulling back his line and reels his hook back. He gives a displeased look to see the bait empty and goes to restock it. 

“A-ah right, stupid question. Wait, but that means… you would be related to Rhea and that means Byleth is--”

“Her granddaughter, yes. Catch on quick don’t ya boy.” 

This is all news to him. Byleth talked about her family, but he had no idea her grandmother was _Rhea_ of all people and seeing how humble she lived her life, well can’t blame the guy for just putting two and two together with this new piece of information! “Wow, I had no idea. Byleth doesn’t really talk much about her family life.”

“Is that so?” Jeralt asks, and he seems to show some interest into the current topic now.

Claude nods. “Yeah, and when she does… well it’s always about fond memories she has of you and Sitri.”

At the corner of his eyes, he seems a small smile that breaks out on Jeralt’s face. “Oh really? What she say about her old man?”

Claude chuckles as he rubs the back of his neck. “I’m not sure how much I should say that she told me, but what I do know is… She’s really proud of being your daughter and that she wants to be able to give back as much as you gave her.”

Jeralt doesn’t say anything but Claude sees him bring a fist up to cover his mouth. Claude decides that he should keep his eyes forward and focus on his line lest he sees something he shouldn’t and he much particularly likes having eyes in his sockets. “What else she says?”

“Huh? Oh um…” Claude quickly tries to rack his brain of anything else she might have said and would be okay to reveal. “Nothing much to be honest, just home life being peaceful and just going for that independent life. You know, the usual with us younguns, haha…”

“Sounds like By.” The man sighs, almost wistfully as he leans forward, shoulders slumping forward slightly. “She was always quick to be on her own. I swear when she was just a toddler, she skipped crawling and went straight to walking.” He shakes his head as he laughs lightly, a fond expression on his face. “Wonder where she got that from.”

Claude glances at Jeralt and smiles. “Oh, I might have a guess or two.”

“Care to share them?” Jeralt asks.

“I think I’ll leave you guessing,” Claude grins.

After a beat of silence, Jeralt breaks into a full bellied laugh and roughly pats his hand on Claude’s back, nearly knocking him into the water with the amount of force he’s putting into them. “I like that attitude, boy.”

Claude lets out a strained cough, attempting to keep himself grounded in the boat, hoping it doesn’t tip over suddenly. He gives an awkward laugh, but he feels more relaxed now as they talk. 

“Listen, I just want what’s best for my little girl. And to hear your one and only daughter calling home one day and telling you they just got married… well, can’t blame a guy for getting a bit protective can you?”

“Oh no, I totally get it,” Claude says in understanding. However, he quickly adds waving a free hand in front of him frantically, “I mean, I don’t have a daughter or a kid myself! But I, uh, imagine how worrying it can be, especially when we never met and that this was all sudden and all, ahhh hahaha…” _Come on, Claude, you’re trying to win him over, not steer him away from you! Don’t lose those brownie points!_

“Exactly. Which is why I’m only going to say this once. So listen up.” Jeralt turns towards him, hand on knee as he gives him a fierce stare. 

Claude gulps and straightens up, anxiously waiting for his words. 

“If you ever, and I mean _ever_ , break her heart or hurt her in any way… I can promise you I will come down and hunt you down. Now I know she can handle herself, but I’ll be damn if I don’t do something myself. You hear me?”

Claude frowns as he listens to his words. “I do. But let me just say something.”

“Go for it.”

“I would _never_ hurt her. I promise you that. She means a lot to me and I know we don’t know each other, but I do know one thing… I would give my life for her.” He meant every word he said and he would rather die than to ever hurt Byleth.

He sees Jeralt’s eyebrows shoot up, almost surprised, before his expression softened and he lets out a light laugh. He turns back towards his fishing line and brings his hand to pat him on the shoulder. “Good enough for me then.”

Claude blinks. “R-really?” he said.

“Yeah. I can see it in your eyes, boy. It takes guts and courage to say something like that.” 

Claude was at a loss of words and wasn’t sure what else to say. “I try, I guess,” he settles with.

Jeralt doesn’t say anything back, but the silence that follows became one that was comfortable. They both sat in silence, watching their fishing line. Soon enough, Claude feels a tug on his. 

“I think I got something.”

“Oh? Reel it in?”

Claude begins to tug the rod back. “Oh damn, I think it’s a big one.”

Jeralt drops his rod to the side and assists his son-in-law. “Here, make sure you got a firm grip--”

“Oh shit!” 

“Don’t let go!”

* * *

“You should have seen it Byleth, I thought I was a goner!” Claude says to her as he reached for the plates at the top cabinets in the kitchen. He was recounting the large fish he had managed to reel in. His very first fish in his entire life. “If Jeralt hadn’t been there, I would’ve fallen right into the water. You know I can’t swim, By.” 

She gives a laugh at his exaggeration as she picks some glass cups from the cupboard. “You would have fallen into the water at best. Honestly, if that fish didn’t get you, I thought my father would.”

“Oh yeah I thought that too, but honestly it went fine. Actually, I guess technically he could've let me flail in the water if he wanted to. Buuuut, he didn't! I told you I could win him over,” he teased as he recounted their conversation from yesterday.

She rolls her eyes at him and nudged him gently with her shoulder. “You got lucky.”

“Ah, you call it luck. _I_ call it charisma and persuasive,” he replies triumphantly.

“Oh whatever.” Byleth places one cup at each chair while Claude sets down each plate next to them. “Oh can you get the utensils? They’re in the drawer.”

“Got it, By.” As Claude goes back to the kitchen, Byleth watches him from behind. He was full of life as he smiled. He walked with vigor unlike before, no longer full of anxiety and a bundle of nerves. He was carefree and relaxed like he normally would be. It was her Claude that she loved to see. Quietly, she walks into the kitchen and sneaks up behind him. She slides her arms around his waist and nuzzled her face into his back. 

She feels him tense up at the sudden hug before quickly relaxing, letting out a chuckle. “Missed me already?”

“Mmm, I did,” she answers as she kisses the space just between his shoulder blades. 

He places down the utensils on the counter before turning around. She lets him and feels his arms wrapping around her. She tightens her hold around him, hugging him close. She looks up to him with a loving smile. “I’m glad you agreed to this trip.”

“I am too. I learned a lot, actually,” he mentions.

“Oh? Like what?” She asks curiously.

“Oh, nothing much, but how you skipped crawling and went straight to walking, but you would always fall and cry.”

“Wh-- Claude! That’s not--” her face flushes a bright red color in embarrassment. Before she tries to pull away, he only tightens his embrace around her. 

She hears him laugh at her and gently cups her cheek in his hand. “Sorry, sorry, I couldn’t help it.”

She pouts at him. “You’re such a tease.”

“Well, it’s because you’re so cute.”

Byleth giggles and leans up, pressing her forehead against his. “I love you.”

She feels his smile ghosting above her lips. “I love you too.”

They close the space between them, lips pressed against each other, both locked into the other’s embrace. 

Getting married was the best decision they made. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how I ended up here but I did. I hope you enjoyed this tam!! 
> 
> and everyone else too!! <3


End file.
